


Dog walkers

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Awkward Daryl Dixon, Awkward Flirting, Desus - Freeform, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, darus - Freeform, jesus makes stupid jokes, morning walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Paul is on his morning walk with his dog Max and they bump into another dog walker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I.. I don... I don't know what this is but I hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated!

 

Georgia sun had risen up in the last summer day. Fresh air felt good inside Paul's nose and on his face, he gripped the dog leash tighter. Clock wasn't even 6, but Paul loved to wake up early, to see how Atlanta wakes its people up. He walked down the quiet sidewalk slow enough for his husky to sniff around the neighborhood.

"Max, I gotta hit the gym soon, let's go" Paul said, looking at his dog sniffing at a very interesting drain, apparently. Max made a soft bark as he hurried to his owner's side and they continued their walk.

Paul turned around the corner of the block, literally bumping into another dog walker. A man with a german shepherd. The two dogs went crazy about seeing each other. They walked around the two men, tangling the leashes real good, both of the men's legs inside the mess.

"I-I'm so sorry" the other man muttered, clearly embarrased.

Paul looked the other man from head to toe. Dark brown hair was covering most of his face, the broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was wearing a leather vest, an olive colored tank top underneath. The black jeans had seen some better days and to complete his outfit, he had boots on his feet.

"It's okay" Paul chuckled.

"Luna ain't... Usually like this" the man said, avoiding eye contact. He looked at the dogs sniffing each other like they had never seen another dog before. "Luna, ye are a fine lady. Let's leave 'em alone"

"I don't mind" Paul smiled, trying to solve the leashes. Max made sad whining sounds as Paul tried to pull him away from the german shepherd. "Guess we gonna be here for a while, Max doesn't wanna leave. Hope you aren't in hurry"

"Nah" the man said. The men finally managed to solve the leashes from each other, but the dogs stayed close, kind of brushing their heads together.

"Name's Rovia. Paul Rovia, in case we are here until the world starts dying" Paul said, finally getting an eye contact.

Blue eyes answered. "M'Daryl"

"I feel a bit outcast, maybe we should share a sniffing session too" Paul smirked.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, shaking his head and looking away. "....Jesus"

Paul instantly started laughing.

"Wha'?"

"It's just... My friends call me Jesus" Paul laughed.

Daryl chuckled. "They really seem to like each other" he said, looking at their dogs.

"Maybe they fell in love. Ever been to a dog wedding?" Paul asked, closing his arms around his chest.

Daryl blushed a little, chuckled a little.

_Screw the gym_ , Paul thought.

"Wanna get cup of coffee?" Paul asked. "I know a place that opens soon"

Daryl looked at the younger man. Nodding, he said "Sure"


End file.
